Beast
by heavengurl899
Summary: The time of fairy tales has come and gone and children no longer believe in the elves and the Faye yet amidst all this new technology some stories have remained, beloved by generations.Return to the lost fairy lands. A twist to your favorite fairy tale!
1. Chapter 1

I feel inclined to start this story with "Once upon a time" since so many wonderful fairy tales start as such. The only problem I have come across in starting the story in the old manner, is that, this is not one of those "wonderful," and "lovely," fairy tales. I mean of course you have the necessary elements, boy, girl, bad guy, annoying sidekick, but in this story, things are never what they seem. It has got cold twists of cruelty and hatred, betrayal and of course the necessary,love. Well ok maybe its not that twisted, but it's not a happy fairy tale. It has plenty of darkscenes (and I don't mean "my father used to abuse me and my mother" dark). I can't even explain this story which is strange since I have heard over 100,000 times from my mother and her mother. Its a tale passed from generation to generation. So I will let the words flow from my mouth, unto this pen and to your eyes. I pray that you laugh, cry, get angry or any other emotion that will pour from your soul, most importantly I pray you will enjoy it, for writing is no easy talent (and bless any eyes that read this story for my talent is not as good as Shakespeare, Voltaire, or even Milton, haha it is not good in the least!).I do not know how to end my introduction except with a good night, or as my good people, the French, say bonne nuit!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hey, thanks for reviewing. LOL I am glad you like the summary I just hope the story will be just the same. **OK I am looking for BETAS**, so if anyone knows one or wants to be one please email me, and trust me I need some work. I would really appreciate it. Yea the story isn't one of those quick Hermione and Draco instantly fall in love, that really bugs me. It's a long fic so be warned, each chapter DOES have a use, I hate pointless chapters. So now that you know what I hate you can read the story... Anyways, this was a really weird chapter for me so I hope you like it.

**O**nce upon a time, in the land of France, lived a maiden. Now this maiden had two sisters by the names of Lavender and Pavarti. These two sisters were extremely beautiful, each having her own specific look, but the maiden (mentioned above) was unlike either of them. One had golden hair that even the blessed sun would envy, the other had black hair that could make the midnight look twice. The maiden, her hair was brown, like the dirt we step on everyday and her beauty could not match the one of her younger sisters. She was the oldest with the christened name, Hermione. These women were without a mother who could teach them of proper manners and the dutiful ways of a woman, fortunately the younger sisters, Lavender and Pavarti, they were born with such beautiful manners and social upbringing, but Hermione was her fathers child, and she, well she was not a good girl and everyone doubted she would ever get married. You see girls, it is always good to mind your manners! That will bring you a wealthy and good husband. Anyways, Hermione was stubborn, she spoke when no one acknowledged her, and when she was not with her friends she was reading or discussing politics. Politics! I know what you are thinking, "how could such a girl, with proper sister be raised to talk about things such as Politics?" My friends that's not even the worst of it! Her very best friends were boys! Wait, wait! don't leave, I know this may sound ridiculous but it is very true! These friends were the famous Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. I swear I talk the truth! She was the Hermione Granger. I am apologize for the distraction, back to the story,

"Lavender! Lavender, dear, where are my gloves?" a voice rang from the house.

" Oh goodness Pavarti, I don't know"

"but you wore them last!"

"did I?"

"yes! remember to the Finnigains party last Monday"

"No I didn't, I wore those pink gloves, you know, the ones with the pretty embroidered neck?"

"no, no, no! I clearly remember watching you put them on"

"Pavarti I wore the pink dress, because we made that deal, please don't tell me you forgot already!"

Pavartis answer was a confused look, Lavender sighed

"if I got to wear the pink dress to Mondays ball then you were allowed to wear it to the Longbottoms outing"

"Actually I think you're right," Pavarti said after a pause "you really did look good in that dress, dear Lavender!"

"why thank you Pavarti"

"then were are my gloves?"

with exchanged glances they shouted in unison.

"HERMIONE!"

a head poked from a chamber somewhere.

"yes?"

"do you have any wizardly clue where my gloves are?"

"which ones love?"

"the white ones!" Pavarti sighed.

"oh yes, I asked Marie to wash them, you had worn them to last Mondays social."

"Hermione! I really wish you would tell me these things, I have wasted half of the hour looking for them, when I could have been planning out a new dress"

"Well I'm sorry, I shall try not to do anything nice again!" Hermione said in defense. "Look, this is a petty argument that I do not wish to continue, take the gloves that Madame Weasley made me!"

"oh but Hermione those were in fashion when Father was young!"

"well fashion seems to be a repeat of itself so go ahead and wear it"

"I am fine, I shall just find a new dress" she sniffed

Hermione shrugged

"whatever pleases you dear,"

Today was the girls time to go out and visit the town. Hermione planned on going to her friend, Ginevra. The town they lived in was not big like Paris, or Verdun. In fact it was a small town of 200 people. Which allowed gossip and all sorts of talk to go around quickly. The biggest scandal to come to town yet was Hermione. She was not, the biological daughter of Monsieur Rhouland, the Rhoulands found her on their door step. Since they always wanted children they decided to adopt her, thinking she was Muggle. Eleven years later when taking her to Madame Pomfrey, the town medi-witch, they learned she was of Muggle blood, but she was in fact, magical. Therefore Hermione was not seen as a good suitor to any man of pureblood origin who wished for a proper bride (well that's what she thought at least, it was truly this girls improper behavior that made her undesirable. Everyone knows if you are of muggle heritage then it can easily be covered up). So to make up for her lack of pureblood ancestry she read about Politics, literature and anything she could get her hands on.

"Come on Lavender we are going to be late!" she shouted from the bottom of the staircase.

"Hermione do you think I look decent? I mean, it's more decent than what you are wearing, but do you think Dean or Seamus might like it?"

"Pavarti dear you look like 3000 Franks!"

"OK I am done, sorry about that, my bonnet didn't have the right fabric attached, and it didn't have the right amount of lace. Pavarti we really must go shopping for new bonnets and gloves." Lavender said as they made their way towards town.

"Now Hermione you can't hog Harry and Ron to yourself all day, we need to have our time with them. Don't give me that look! they are desirable suitors!"

"I know" Lavender commented "Ronald's hair is so, so fiery! I am sure that's the way he's in bed also" she giggled.

"Lavender! What would papa say if he saw you make such rude comments?"

"what he doesn't know shan't hurt him Pavarti dear."

"Well if you both must know I am going to spend a lot of my day with Ginny, she invited to me lunch with her at Madame's Weasleys house"

"So that means no Ron and Harry,"

"no, I might see them, I will try to stay away for sometime."

"good, potential suitors are always desirable."

"Oh look Hermione there's Padma and Maria, we shall meet you at home later." with that Lavender and Pavarti left. With a sigh Hermione walked into the bustling crowd and bumped into Fred and George, who were up to their usual tricks.

"Hermione dear!" came a voice from behind her, she twirled around to see her young red headed friend making her way towards them.

"Dear Ginny"

"Our favorite sister,"

"do you mind,"

"stepping into the house with us,"

"we need to...talk...with you for a quick second"

"only for one"

"it won't take long"

"no Fred, no George, I know what you are up too. Don't forget I have been living with you for 18 years"

"actually Ginevra,"

"its been 15 years,"

"because we didn't see you for 3 years"

"after we finished Hogwarts,"

"adieu Fred et George" Ginny said dragging her friend away.

"My good Hermione, how do you fair?"

"d'accord, and you dearest Ginny, how do you feel after coming of age?"

"d'accord, d'accord, but lovely Hermione I have to tell of a matter that is tres amusant!"

"you received 5 NEWT'S?"

Ginny laughed "Oh no, no Hermione the only N.E.W.T. I received is the Defense Against the Dark Arts one, and I should thank Harry for that"

"oh, well what is it then?"

"Hermione dear, be prepared to be ma Maid de Honor!"

Hermione's face went blank, but realization dawned,

"no!"

"yes"

"when? how? not him?"

"yes dear Hermione, it was him! he came last night, it was so sad he was in such a wreck! He kept on pacing, I thought he was going to tell me he was engaged to another woman! I would have been so devastated, I mean you know how I get, especially with a temper like mine. Mind you, its not as bad as Ron's, but I would say it gets out of hand, not all the ti-"

"Ginny, love, you are rambling"

"am I? Oh dear, I apologize, anyways, he kept pacing back and forth, then before he left he thrust a book into my hands. This of course left me in utter confusion! I put it aside for a few minutes, you know we have to do our normal routines, but curiosity got the best of me, and I opened it. Hermione prepare yourself for a wonderful surprise, in the book on the front page were the words "Ginny Weasley Will You Marry Me?"'

at this point Hermione gasped,

"no!"

"yes!"

"who knew he could be so romantic?"

"I know!"

"he DID ask your father first, didn't he?"

"Of course! that would be blasphemous to the social ways! Don't be silly Hermione, he asked my fathers permission first and father of course consented, you know how much he adores Harry."

Hermione nodded.

"what book did he give you?"

"hmm?" Ginny said, her eyes far off from this world.

"the book Ginny, which one did he give you?"

"oh, the Brothers Grimm dear, you know they have such a nice collection of stories"

The rest of the day was spent with Ginny, Hermione only saw Harry to congratulate him on his recent engagement. Ron was to busy stuffing his face with his mothers cooking to pay a lot of attention too her. Shaking her head to Madame Weasleys request to stay for supp Hermione made her way home, meeting her sisters on the way.

"How was your day?" she asked them. Their response was a giggle.

"what?"

"Hermione, dear sister, you may not grow to be an old virgin hag after all." Pavarti said.

"what are you talking about?"

"we shan't tell anything!" Lavender shrieked. She and Pavarti ran all the way up to the house as Hermione followed, close on their tails.

so what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, OK I found ONE BETA, but if anyone else is wanting to BETA then PLEASE email me. I really hope you like this chapter, remember each one of my chapters has a SIGNIFICANCE and isn't just written for pure pleasure. I am going to go now because my ranting is annoying...

Chapter 2

"Bless thy Lord in these thy gifts which we are about to recieve from Christ bounty and through Christ our Lord Amen" Hermione said crossing herself.

"Oh Marie this looks abousltutley scrumptious! What is it?" Lavender asked

"Oh, its stuffed Lamb intestines," the maid said. Lavender instentantly paled,

"Lamb intestines?"

"Oh yes miss, it is really good, I tried some meself"

"Actually Lavender they are considered a delicacy in the Arab Worlds, especially with the right spices. Only those with large fortune can afford them. You know Arabs are supposed to eat every part of the animal its not allowed to leave anything uneaten, well except for the bones and muscle. It is apart of their religion and custom." Hermione said matter-of-factly taking a small bite from her lambs intestines.

"I am sure it does wonders to the body, who asked you anyways Hermione? If we wanted the encycolpedias interpertation of "lamb intestines" then we would consult it, we don't need your smart ranting"

"Oh touche love! And I was most certainly not ranting!"

"Tis okay Hermione, though you really should work on it though, men find it utterly unattractive."

"I was not ranting!" Hermione whined "Papa was I ranting?" she asked turning to her father,

"No child, you were just telling us about lamb intestines..."

Hermione smiled, they glared muttering about lamb intestines and suck up know-it-alls.

"Actually Pavarti lamb intestine helps the body, especially the skin and stomach, as well as keeping weight to a minimum,"

Lavender snorted "Pavarti, love, don't take offense but you should probably eat this more often."

"Papa! Did you hear her? She called me fat! Am I fat?"

"No Pavarti, you are as healthy as the weeds that grow out in our front yard. Which reminds me MARIE!"

Silence, then the short and stocky woman came bustling into the room.

"Vous-dessirez Monsieur"

"Please remind the gardener that we need our plants trimmed."

"Monsieur, pardon moi, but the gardner wants higher pay. He refuses to come back otherwise"

Monsieur Rhouland frowned, "Very well, I am sure we can manage. Girls I would like to bring up some good news that will help all of us, but let us drink our cafe au lait first"

"Please don't put as much sugar in mine Marie," Pavarti sniffed.

"Oh Pavarti we were just kidding about your weight, you are very normal!"

"I know Lavender, it is Hermione we should be worried about!"

"Say what you will Pavarti, I won't let it get it too my head. I unlike you don't let ridiculous things like that get to me."

"Girls, girls, girls," Their father said "Please control yourselves. Pavarti, child what has gotten into you?"

"Me? Papa it is Hermione, she's the one trying to act mighty and being a know-it-all."

"Well maybe you should listen to her, it would be of good use to have her knowledge"

"Yes I am sure knowing that lamb intestines are specialty in Arabia would be of great use!"

"Mind your manners Pavarti" Hermione snapped.

"Just because you're Fathers favorite doesn't mean you can boss us around," she snapped back. Lavender watched in horror as her two sisters ate each other up.

"Oh dear, let's just stop, Papa you had good news?"

Hermione and Pavarti shot a nasty look to their sister.

"Oh yes, I was quite entertained by their little argument I lost myself. It seems girls, an uncle of mine has recently passed away and has left a fortune for me, not a big one, but one big enough to start a good business in Paris or I shall start a good business around here."

"Oh thats wonderful Papa!"

"But, I shall be leaving for Paris tomorrow,"

"Why so soon?"

"The sooner the better,"

"Paris has such a beautiful history, like the Great Cenatur Capture of 1673, or or or the Faire Revolt of the 1700's. I think my favorite is the involvment of the Wizards Order of the Chevalier in the French Revolution. You know they started the Revoltuion, Robespierre was in fact a wizard and he is now apart of the Headless Riders."

"Youre doing it again Hermione"

"Doing what Pavarti?"

"Being an insufferable know-it-all!"

"Well Hermione thats something very intresting, I shall be sure to visit those sites if I can."

"You really should papa, I will visit Paris someday, it will be amazing, but first I have to get a job."

Lavnder gasped

"What?"

"A job, you know I plan to become a healer"

Her father frowned, and Pavarti giggled.

"Hermione where did you get such and idea?" he asked

"Papa I can't live off of you forever. What happens when you die? I will be at the mercy of my cousin."

"Hermione you may be married by then..."

"Oh Papa be realistic Hermione is never going to get married" Pavarti snapped "no offense Hermione dear,"

"Oh no Pavarti I agree perfectly," she said turning to her father "What man would want to marry me? A woman who out smarts him and who will bring shame to him in the community."

"We shall not talk about this topic anymore. Hermione don't be so ridiciulous, I shall think about the idea. Until then we shall no longer talk about it, I came to ask you what you want from Paris, since it is the capital of the world."

Lavender and Pavarti squeaked,

"Gold!"

"Silver!"

"New dresses!"

"Diamonds!"

They danced around chanting over and over again. Her fathers face instantly paled, he slowly turned to her and asked the same question.

Hermione dreamed of some intresting novel or book, but they were expensive. She thought for a moment,

"A rose,"

"Rose?"

"Yes a white one."

"Is that all?"

"Yes"

"No historical artifacts, no books?"

Hermione face broke into a grin

"Papa you know me to well, but a simple rose will do me fine, like the one we put on Mama's grave"  
he nodded thanking God for his daughters sympathy and generoisty.

"A white rose then,"

Silence layed between them and nobody spoke, enjoying their cafe au lait, until their father got up, excusing himself because the long day that followed. One by one the daughters left and retired to their own peaceful chambers.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: you guys are really awesome. Thanks for the reviews, I am open to any criticism. heehee, sorry about the hard language, I really will try to make it eaiser! other than that I have nothing to say, I know its a really long story, and as you can see I like a lot of dialogue. OK, bye

Chapter 3

Hermione awoke with the Apolian light shining on her old bedsheets. When she went to eat breakfast she found that her father had left 2 hours eariler. Deciding to go to town she wrapped the nearest shawl around her and started her journey there.

"HERMIONE! WAIT! WE SHALL ACCOMPANY YOU!" Pavarti shouted, she and Lavender came running towards her, linking their arms in hers.

"We don't want to be aunts so quickly!"

"Oh don't be so rude Pavarti," Hermione snapped as Lavender giggled.

"I am only stating the truth,"

"You, my dear sister, have a tounge sharper than a butchers knife,"

"And you my lovley sister have a wit that Old Merlin would envy."

"You're too kind Pavarti!" Hermione giggled.

"Both of you are absoultueley amazing! Yesterday you were at each others throats and today you are laughing as if you were old school friends,"

"And whats wrong with that?" Pavarti questioned,

"Honestly Lavender would you expect anything better from Pavarti?"

Lavender and Hermione laughed all the way to town leaving a poor Pavarti utterly confused.

The morning was spent together looking at books (Hermione begged them to), gloves (Pavarti begged them to) and bonnets (Lavender begged them to), with their hands full with what they needed for the season Pavarti went to visit Hannah and Ernie McMillian as Lavender went to gossip with Susan Bones, Hermione knew of the only people she would feel at home with, Harry and Ron.

"Oh you really should see Hannah's little girl, Hermione, she is a doll, isn't she Lav?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, such blue eyes!"

"But her skin is much to dark too be Ernies," Pavarti pondered.

"Pavarti! What are you implying!" Hermione shreiked.

"You don't think that...oh no it couldn't be true," Lavender whispered

"Well, I have heard that Dean Thomas and Hannah have been seeing a lot of each other latley,"

"Oh but Pavarti, Dean is only the godfather of the child!"

"Alll the more reason to suspect something Hermione,"

"I wouldn't have expected something like that from Hannah!"

"Oh Lavender don't believe Pavarti, she's just gossiping"

"Believe what you want Hermione, but nothing leaves this room, understood?" Lavender nodded in agreement and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Hermione dear what did you do with your lovers?"

"They aren't my lovers Pavarti..."

Lavender giggled, "Oh Hermione we know you fancy the red head,"

"Ronald? Oh don't be so ridiculous Lavender,"

"Is that a blush Hermione?" Pavarti questioned

"Oh for heaven's sake, you two are immpossible,"

"Well maybe its the one with the scar that she fancies, hmmm?"

"Oh Pavarti didn't you hear? Ginny is engaged to Harry!" Lavender said

"Oh really? they do make the cutest couple, I am extremely happy for Ginny, she was always such a pleasant girl to be around!"

"Hermione dearest aren't you suprised?" Lavender asked.

"Oh, well, yes, I am very happy for the two of them,"

"Hermione either you are raving with jealousy or you are keeping something from us,"

"I am NOT jealous! It was the moment I was waiting for, Ginny has liked Harry for such a long time,"

"You came back awfully late tonight, may I ask what you were doing?"

"You may ask, dear Pavarti, but that does not mean I have to tell you."

"Fine keep your love orgies to yourself, I have no desire to hear about them,"

"Then why did you ask?" Lavender teased.

"Just too see how they carry their broom sticks," Pavarti said inncoently.

Lavender giggled, "That's disgusting Pavarti!"

"Yes, well then I don't want Pavarti to amuse us anymore with her interesting humor so its up to bed"

"Who died and made you head mistress?" Pavarti snapped,

"Oh dear Pavarti, do you forget I am the oldest, and as the oldest I-"

"I get to order you around because I know whats best for you, yes Hermione we know"

"Good then go to bed, you too Lavender we have a big day ahead of us!" the two girls grumbled as they went up to their beds with Hermione following.

"Don't forget you bedtime prayers" Lavender called to them,

"Yes, Lavender lets pray Hermione find a husband, with fortune and good looks," Pavarti laughed

"Good night Pavarti and Lavender!" Hermione shouted while closing her door.

"Are those girls still as silly as they were the last time they came," a voice said, suprsing Hermione.

"Yes, they are, but they are maturing. Soon, God willing, they will find husbands who love them and will take care of them," Hermione sighed looking at her reflection.

"You know, when I was made, the younger girls weren't allowed to get married until the older girls had been married off." the mirror responded

"Mmm, then poor Pavarti and Lavender would be forced to stay single forever, you know I am extremely tired of this idea that I must get married, what if I don't want to get married?"

"Then you become a nun..."

"What I don't desire to be one?"

"Then you get married."

"What if I wanted to become a healer?"

"Oh bite your tounge! thats unheard of!"

"Whats more likely to happen, a man of good blood and money marrying me, one of unpure blood, or I becoming a healer?"

The mirror said nothing.

"Would you look at the time, I must be going to meet a few friends, goodnight dearie..." and with that the face in the mirror dissappeared, leaving Hermione to wallow in her own depression and eventually fall asleep.

Hermione quickly awoke to rapping in the downstairs door. Putting on her robe, she ran downstairs, cautiously she peeked out the crack in the door, to her suprise it was Harry. She flung open the door,

"Harry you're wet! Come in! Come in! What are you doing here, you need heat, Pavarti! Lavender!" Hermione screamed. Her sisters came running down the stairs instantly blushing upon seeing the late night visitor. "He needs blankets hurry!"

"Hermione, wait, I need to talk to you,"

"About what?"

"Its about your father,"

Hermione paled

"What about him?"

Harry looked around uncertainly,

"Hermione I need you too stay calm and sit down" he said looking her in the eyes. She gulped and waited for the worst.


	5. Chapter 5 part I

A/N: Wow, so I haven't really updated in 4 years....needless to say I'm very ashamed! But it was the readers who brought me back :D You guys are truly amazing! A lot has happened in 4 years, namely college, but I don't really write fanfics anymore. I do however feel obligated to continue this one and plan, hopefully, to change the character names and get it published one day. Please let me know what you think! The good, the bad and the goofy. Even you shy readers! I'd love to hear from you :D

Oh yea and this is a test run to see if people still read Harry Potter fanfics, the more reviews I get the more likely I will actually continue this (I don't want to write something just to end up either having it plagiarized (big thing happened on fictionpress with that) or just go to lifeless eyes). On to the story and the dephts of our imagination then!

Chapter 4 Part I

"So you saw him in your dreams?"

"Yes,"

"And he had a white rose in his hand?"

"Yes"

"But _where_ exactly did you see him?"

"Well the dream started when I was at your house, and I went through the woods, I think to the North because I headed past the stables, and I went straight following the path, it went deeper and deeper, then there was a split in the road, one that continued to Paris, the other to your fathers destination, so I took it. Then the dream disappeared and I became an owl,"

"An owl?" She asked, clearly shocked.

"Yes, all I knew was that I was tired, so I flew to the nearest window, and inside your father lay, badly injured, but still alive. He kept on saying 'just awhile longer', do you know what it means,"

Hermione thought for a moment, nothing came to her mind, so she sadly shook her head.

"What about you, Parvati? Lavender?"

They shook their heads as well.

"Well that's it," Harry sighed. He looked at Hermione who was, at the moment, biting the inside of her cheek clearly in deep contemplation.

"Harry would you like some cocoa?" She asked suddenly.

"Hermione I hardly think this is a time to -"

"Parvati I asked Harry a question,"

Harry looked from sister to sister nervously,

"Pavati go get Harry cocoa," Hermione ordered

"He never even said anything!" she whined

"Don't question me right now Parvati, do what I say," she said dangerously low. Parvati got up and ran to the tiny kitchen  
"Lavender go awaken Madame Marie,"

Harry and Hermione sat in silence for a few minutes. Hermione's thoughts were on her father and how to save him.

"Harry I have to go after him," she sighed, and cutting him off in mid protest she asked "What do you suppose I do? It's the only logical way! I can't 'Avada Kedavra' the man! If we bring the towns people to go save mon pere then his capturer will see the torches from far off and could kill him in a heartbeat. I am not going to endanger you and Ron, you have someone waiting for you to get married to her, and if you died I could never forgive myself. Ron's got his family to look after, especially since Percy left and Fred and George have their own business's."

"What about the Order Hermione, you're the brightest person there!?"

"I shall try to be back before the final battle, until then Harry you must stay safe,"

Lavender and Marie came in,

"Marie I need you to prepare a horse for me,"

"No, Marie, prepare two, Hermione the least I can do is get you there,"

She nodded, knowing he wanted too help

"Lavender go with Harry and get him some dry clothes,"

"Come on Harry, I have something in mind," Lavender giggled she quickly led the anxious Harry out the door before Hermione could protest. Hermione sprinted to her room and grabbed her traveling clothes, and a cloak, throwing off her pajamas she slipped them on.

"Harry are you ready?" she shouted

"Yea, Hermione never keep me with your sister again, she asked if she could watch me change."

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist." Hermione smiled wearily "Come on; let's go, the sooner I leave the better," she added

"Hermione, it's the middle of the night, how do you plan to find your way,"  
"Harry we are wizards, we have wands." He grinned sheepishly,

"Are you hesitating Harry Potter?"  
"Me hesitate? Never!" and he kicked his horse off to a gallop. Hermione following close behind.


	6. Chapter 5 part II

They went straight towards the path to the north, and followed it until they came across a fork in the road; dawn was just shining throughout the thick trees. They had ridden 8 hours with only two breaks.

"Hermione I am exhausted,"

"Harry we can't stop, please it's just a few more kilometers,"

He gave a frustrated sigh,

"I'm only doing this just because I love you" he said being sure not to mention her father.

"Thank you Harry,"

"What are you planning to do?"

"Oh I don't know, my original plan was to quickly get him from the dungeons without the anyone knowing he was missing"

Harry hesitated, not knowing quite how to answer.

"Hermione, I do think your plan has quite a bit of holes. It is much too dangerous for you to do anything so rash"

"Oh Harry you're being silly. What's the worst thing that could possibly happen?" She didn't even wait for him to answer the question "I'd say the worst thing that could happen would be that the mater of the house finds me and decides to keep me as a prisoner and by some strike of fate I fall in love with the bastard and allow him to keep me in that prison forever. Both ways my father is getting out."

"I would actually put dying on top," Harry said after a few contemplative seconds.  
"Well everyone is going to die, I just recognize it, therefore I am not scared,"

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor," he said smiling.

She smiled back, "you and Ron are too good to me,"

"I know, and you better remember that when you become the Mistress Healer,"

Hermione just laughed, "Papa doesn't want me to become a healer,"

"Why not?"

"He says it's not right for a young lady to take a job, she should be worried about her family and her social role. Lavender and Parvati agree, therefore I have no person to support me at the house. Do you know how difficult it is to defend your convictions when not only the world screams against your cause?"

"Hermione, all I can say is that you have always fought for what you believed in, Elfish rights is a perfect example. If you believe that becoming a healer will make you happy, then by all means do it."  
"I only wish it were that simple,"  
"yes well its taking a chance isn't it?"  
"Socrates took a chance at telling all of Greece his ideas and look what happened to him,"

"What happened?"

"Harry! Didn't you take A.M.E.H.?"

"What's that?"

"Ancient Muggle European History, it was that class I took in Hogwarts. You know what; I think I took it while you and Ron took that silly class that Trelawney taught,"

"Divination?"

"That's the one. Anyways, Socrates was a Greek philosopher who taught the various ways of Socra-"  
"I know WHO he was, but WHAT happened to him?"

"Oh, he was trialed by the _polis_ and sentenced to die, they thought he was a threat to the younger people of Athens"

"Ah ha, so your point being he took the chance and was killed for it?"  
"Yes,"

"Well Michelangelo took a chance and look what we have now,"

Hermione smiled at him, "thanks Harry,"

"What happened to spew?"

"It's S.P.E.W. and it's doing-"

"shhh,"

"hmm?"

"shut up for a second,"

"Well I never ha-"

"Hermione look," Harry said pointing towards the front; she twirled her head to find a mansion staring down on them. (This was no ordinary, fairy-tale mansion, oh no, this one was terribly scary with gargoyles towering over people the aura was dark and dreary, which didn't help Hermione's situation very much)

She gasped, "It's so...so, big"

Harry nodded, his lower jaw almost touching the ground. They approached it cautiously, for their horses mouths were tense and the reins tight,

"Hermione are you sure about this?"  
She gulped and nodded.

"I think I should go with you, no I AM going with you,"

Hermione slipped off her horse and faced Harry,

"Look, you need to go back because Ginny needs you, Ron needs you, and Harry the whole world needs you. You're the "Chosen One", nobody else can defeat Voldemort.I can figure a way out, I wasn't the smartest witch at Hogwarts for nothing you know," she tried to give him a cheeky grin but he frowned.

"Look whoever it is can't be worse than Voldemort, so let me come and help you. I am sure I can take him on,"  
"I'm sure you could too, but anything could happen. Harry pleases, as a friend and sister, let me go by myself. I promise I shall try to come before the final battle."

"Fine, leave before I change my mind"

"Thank you,"  
"For what?"

"For everything! For warning me, coming with me and helping me keep my mind off Papa on the ride over here. I couldn't have done it without you."

Harry turned pink "Yea, well what are friends for? Tell me what you plan to do again."

"Ok Harry, look my plan is that I will go in there and try to get myself and Papa out safely. If I don't come out with him then you take him home. I shall try not to be long."

She handed her reigns to him and took a deep breath taking a step forward. She quickly made her way towards the doors, and it came sooner than she expected. Looking back to see Harry anxiously awaiting, she approached the large oak door and knocked a few times at the huge brass handle, when no answer came she opened the door and stepped into her black future.

-----

A/N: Just when you gave up hope! It's been half a year but that's not TOO bad (at least not 4 years bad). You know what to do...R/R :D Comment even if you hate it. It helps me out a lot. Thanks for reading.


End file.
